Innocent
by orange crush3
Summary: A music-video type song-fic to the song "Innocent" by our lady peace featuring Craig. Please read and review.


_This is just something I though up while listening to the song. This is not quite a songfic, it's more of a music video, imagine the song playing while the events happen. And remember to review, good or bad I love them._

Craig plays with his band in his basement, smiling. Shortly everybody leaves together and Craig is left, looking out door and waving feebly.

_Oh, Johnny wishes he was famous  
Spends his time alone in the basement  
With Lennon and Cobain and  
A guitar and a stereo_

We see Craig, in his garage on the couch, holding his guitar and sort of strumming. Looking around the room, there are posters of famous rock bands all around and a stereo with very large speakers has about a hundred CDs around it. We see a semi-transparent Manny on his left side, and a semi-transparent Ashley on his right side, both of them sort of flickering and fading, looking angry. He looks confused and sad, hanging his head and putting down his guitar._  
_  
_While he wishes he could escape this  
But it all seems so contagious  
Not to be yourself and faceless  
In a song that has no soul_

We see Craig alone at school the next day, holding his books close to his chest and avoiding everybody. At lunch, where he is sitting alone, Manny is talking excitedly to JT and Emma and briefly glares at Craig. He puts on headphones and pushes his lunch away, mouthing the words sadly. _  
_  
_I remember feeling low  
I remember losing hope  
I remember all the feelings  
And the day they stopped_

We see Ellie at home, staring in the mirror pushing up her sleeves to reveal completely faded scars.

We see Paige in a direct shot from Shout.

We see Craig and Emma walking up to what they thought was her dad's house.

And we see Craig, still sitting at home looking on the verge of tears.   
  
_We are  
We are all innocent  
We are all innocent  
We are_

We see JT telling a joke to a group of friends. We see Liberty holding hands with her new boyfriend. We Manny and her mom in a shot from Accidents Will Happen discussing her pregnancy. We see Emma and her family smiling in front of her house, while the photo album closes in somebody's hands.   
  
_Oh, Tina's losing faith in what she knows  
Hates her music, hates all of her clothes  
Thinks of surgery and a new nose  
Every calorie is a war_

We see Terry, lying on her back on her bed, reading a magazine. Exasperated, we see her throw it across her room and she sits up, resting her head in her hands. She goes to the closet, looking for clothes, and she throws a bunch of clothes on the ground, almost in tears. She walks out the door to the Dot, and we see her pick at her fries as everybody else happily talks and jokes and eats burgers.   
  
_And while she wishes she was a dancer  
And that she'd never heard of cancer  
She wishes God would give her some answers  
And make her feel beautiful_

We see Terry sitting in a class and, as the bell rings, everybody walks out. Terry slowly walks out, looking strangely at Paige as she walks by. Later we see the Spirit Squad practicing, and Terry watching looking in awe.   
  
_I remember feeling low  
I remember losing hope  
I remember all the feelings  
And the day they stopped_

We see Marco after being bashed in Pride.

We see Ashley at the Christmas concert slapping Craig,

We see Sean stealing the lap top.

We see Craig just staring at his guitar blankly, then suddenly grab it.  
  
_One day  
You'll have to let it go  
You'll have to let it go...no_

We see Ellie, hugging Sean. We see Craig walk up to Ashley with flowers that have a card that says, "I'm Sorry." She smiles, and he walks away looking somewhat pleased with himself. We see Emma walk up and give her mom a hug. We see JT walk up to Manny and take her arm, walking with her.

_One day  
You'll stand up on your own  
You'll stand up on your own...yeah_

We see Terri come home and pick up the magazine, closing it neatly putting it under a stack of other magazines. She wipes a couple tears away.

We see Ashley and Craig walking and talking animatedly to each other.

_Remember losing hope  
Remember feeling low  
Remember all the feelings  
And the day they stopped_

We see Craig and the band, playing in front of a huge audience who's cheering. Dylan is in the audience, holding a poster of Marco and waving it around. We see Ellie and Sean at his house, with the TV on and an empty pizza box on the table, sleeping on each other on the couch.   
  
_One day  
You'll have to let it go  
You'll have to let it go...no  
One day  
You'll stand up on your own  
You'll stand up on your own...yeah_

We see multiple pictures of Terri modeling, in nice clothes. We see her at the Dot again, just as lively in conversation and eating a burger like the rest. We see Craig and Ashley playing guitar together, smiling cutely at each other.   
  
_We are  
We are all innocent _  
  
We see Terri, Ashley, Craig, JT, Manny, Emma, Chris, Sean, Ellie and Marco and Dylan smile in a group picture as a camera snaps.


End file.
